dc_microheroesfandomcom-20200215-history
Cosmic King (Adult Legion)
*Real name: Laevar Bolto *Alias: Cosmic King *Identity: Secret *Alignment: Bad *Gender: Male *Occupation: Scientist, Criminal *Family: None known *Affiliation: Legion of Super-Villains (Adult Legion alternate universe) *First appearance: Superman vol 1 #147 (Aug 1961) *Universe: Adult Legion alternate universe *Alternate versions: Cosmic King (Pre-Zero Hour); Cosmic King (Earth Zero) History Dr Laevar Bolto, alias Cosmic King was once a brilliant scientist living on the planet Venus in the 31st Century. He was working to solve his world`s environmental problems, Laevar Bolto invented a transmutation ray that would allow him to transform one object into another but accidentally stumbled into the path of his own device and found himself imbued with its abilities. When he was approached the Venusian government officials who discovered that Dr. Bolto used his invention as well as his abilities as an evil perversion, he left for the planet Earth only to find himself once again mistrusted and misunderstood there as well. He was informed that his power of transmuting chemical elements was considered evil. As such, he was banished from Venus and travelled to Earth where he took on the name Cosmic King and created the Legion of Super-Villains along with Lightning Lord and Saturn Queen). Having earned the right to do repair work in prison,Lex Luthor secretly stole components to build a device that allowed him to send messages into the future. Having heard of [[Superman's previous exploits with the Legion in his youth, Luthor deduced that if there was a Legion of Super-Heroes, there must be a Legion of Super-Villains which he could contact to help him break out of prison. Lex's plan worked and devices from the future to help break him out of jail were sent from the future, Luthor broke out and soon met with the 31st Century Legion of Super-Villains: The group teamed up with Luthor to get revenge on Superman, who at that time was helping build Orphan City, for a bunch of orphans to live in. After the Legion of Super-Villains terrorized the celebrations, they lure Superman into a trap on a planet in the future where he was captured and sentenced to death. However, before Luthor and the Legion of Super-Villains could pull the lever, the now adult Legion of Super-Heroes arrived and battled their evil counterparts. When the fight came to a draw, the Legion offered one of their own to die in Superman's place, Saturn Woman volunteered to take his place. As a last wish she asked Superman to create a ring around the planet they are on just like her home world of Saturn. With a ring around the planet, Saturn Queen suddenly became good and used her mental powers to subdue her fellow evil Legionnaires and Luthor. With the criminals defeated, the good Legion took the criminals into custody while Superman returned to the 20th Century to bring Lex back to the authorities to finish his prison term. Cosmic King along with his cohorts Saturn Queen and Lightning Lord created a parallel universe where they were the adopted parents of Superman and Batman. To do this the villains back in time and sabotaged the origins of Superman and Batman, first they killed Jonathan and Martha Kent just as they discovered Kryptonian ship, and then Joe Chill immediately after he had murdered Thomas and Martha Wayne. They then set about killing the other members of the Justice League before the League was formed: for example, the Martian Manhunter was killed with fire just after Saul Erdel teleported him to Earth. The two heroes were raised by the Super-Villains to be their personnel enforcers. When things started to spiral out of control thanks to Wonder Woman's assault on the former heroes, Batman was killed and then Superman killed Wonder Woman. When they tried to restore history, Batman killed his parents' murderer and Ra's al Ghul took over the world aided by the LSV, who battled the heroes again. Adult Legion alternate universe Cosmic King Superman147_RT.gif Cosmic King9.gif Category:C Category:Homeworld: Venus Category:Bad Guys Category:30th Century Category:Adult Legion of Super-Heroes Category:Legion of Super-Villains Category:Characters